welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Lacee Ardelean
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Lacee Ardelean is a Half-Veela witch of Romanian and French descent. She is the daughter of Dalila Dufriche-Desgenettes and Caius Ardelean. Life Before Băuturi Alcoolice Lacee was born in France, her mother being the Francophile that she is made sure that her child would have dual citizenship in both France and Romania. Weeks after she was born they took her back home to Aiud where she belonged. She spent the majority of her youth in a cabin nestled in the mountain ranges near Lacul Bolboci, the Bolboci Lake fed by the Ialomița River. She is a terrible swimmer, she cannot even float. Nonetheless water has a way of calming her. Perhaps it is the sound, perhaps it is the sight. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that she was born in the water. In truth, her enjoyment of water is directly related to her cousin Brandy, and nothing else. She has a willingness to do anything she needs to do to maintain a close relationship with Brandy. Tot ce este nevoie. When she was young her cousin Brandy came to live with her while her parents still maintained a residence in Transylvania, unfortunately with an additional child to care for the family had to leave their cozy little home in Alba for something bigger, but also more rural in Dâmboviţa. Except for the unpleasant fact that her aunt and uncle passing it was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. Her unfathomable joy at having her cousin around 24 hours a day, seven days a week was something she tried to contain. She has always felt close to Brandy, closer than sisters, whatever that is. As soon as she learned how to write she started writing grammatically incorrect letters to Brandy. The first of which are completely illegible, but Lacee claims to know exactly what they say. The tragedy that took Gina and Sorin's lives was unexpected to say the least. They were enjoying the benefits of another literary success, as one of Gina's books was flying off of book store shelves. Little did the Ardelean family know Gina happened to name "Sorin Ardelean" in her most recent success. The horrible news that her cousin's parents, her aunt and uncle died in a fiery explosion that left a part of her past, and her cousin's immediately family destroyed. Further investigation revealed how corrupt Brandy's father had been. It was not something that was unknown to his brother Caius, or his sister-in-law Dalila. No one thought that the beautiful beginning of Gina and Sorin would also be such a devastating end to their short life together. The investigation did lead to party responsible for killing him, and his wife. The guilty suspect was imprisoned as a result of the double murder, and the investigation. Lacee just thought that Brandy was staying for a long vacation, which was going to be the best one yet. That was what she thought until her parents pulled her aside before telling Brady the terrible news. Lacee has never known how to comfort Brandy, even when they were babies it was always Brandy doing the nurturing, and the caring. Lacee is just... present, a physical body to keep one company. She use to frequent the Dragon Sanctuary quite a bit when she was a girl. She absolutely loved to see all the different dragons. It did not take the bright little girl all that long at to learn how to properly, and correctly identify all seven different breeds at the Sanctuary. Her favorite dragon, of course, was the Romanian Longhorn. One would think because they are both Romanian. This could not be farther from the truth. She loved the Longhorn the most because she fantasized of about having dark green scales, long, glittering golden horns, and a small one just above her nose like her favorite animal. Her mother always told her that was prostesc, and to stop dreaming. Her father, a skilled Magizoologist, happened into the occupation due to his ability to channel his own inner beast. Shrewdly sensing far too much of himself in his only daughter he taught her everything he knew, from his knowledge of the Romanian Longhorn, Winged Horses, the Mackled Malaclaw, and Bowtruckles. He started everything with the simplest of beasts, the Horklump. Lacee took well to the book knowledge of magical creatures, she struggled with animal encounters but in time she learned to control her emotions which made interaction with animals that were more afraid of her less intimidating. Once she learned of the Jobberknoll, she bonded with one immediately. When she took it for a pet, and it became her companion, she chose to name her bird familiar Olga. Wizarding School Lacee only attended Beauxbâtons because her mother wanted her to, she would have rather gone to Durmstrang. Based on the stories her father told her she would have had a lot of fun there, not that she did not find ways to enjoy the palace of Beauxbâtons as well. She often "borrowed" some of the winged horses, either letting them loose from the stables as a distraction technique, or she took one for a joyride. Escaping the school after curfew was a feat that typically got her caught upon her return. She faced the threat of expulsion numerous times. It was never a threat to her because she never wanted to be there in the first place. When she finally got kicked out she was happy to leave, she threw herself one #$%% of a farewell party. Lacee enrolled in Durmstrang following her expulsion at her father's behest. It was, of course, her first choice over the palace. She never had an interest in attending her mother alma mater. Her mother droned on about how wonderful, and beautiful Beauxbâtons was since forever. Her stories never did anything but put her to sleep. She wanted the sort of thrill that only came from Scandinavia. She frequently dove off the bow of the Durmstrang Ship despite being a terrible swimmer, and she was known for challenging friends and enemies alike to do the same. She used the dare as initiation. If people refused they made the list, if they accepted they made a different list. Breeder of Dragons Lacee took to creatures early on in life, she has skill with Herbology and Potions as well. Her first thought when she was at an age where contemplating the future was to become an animagus and live her life as an animal. That seemed easy, until she learned she is not at all capable of becoming an animal, which enraged her. Her second choice was to work with animals, she had been doing so since she was about nine years old. Continuing with the work she did for fun as an adult was nothing more than play time to a girl like Lacee. Despite easily leaving them behind the moment she could tag alone with Brady, Lacee sadly left her father and Romania behind following graduation. Her mother's habits began to flare up again when the girls were "forced" to leave Beauxbâtons. She began to disappear for hours, which turned to days, which turned to weeks. When her disappearances began to happen when the girls were home instead of while they were away, Caius took it upon himself to tell them to say away from her when she was home. This highly familiar warning Lacee and her father created a long time ago sent her into a fit of rage. It was the last time night she ever spent at Lacul Bolboci before she and Brandy left for England. Lacee had no idea what sort of life would be waiting for her there. All she knew was that being as far away from her mother as she could get was exactly what she wanted, no matter what. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Flirtatious - Deceitful, Tactless, Steadfast, Unpleasant Lacee is a stone-cold witch. She likes to play with the emotions and oftentimes the minds of those around her in countless ways. She tells lies like she is telling stories, the words come together for her instantaneously. The monster that is her creativity being fed by the person most engaged by the sound of her voice or the batting of her perfectly curled eyelashes. She prefers to bend all others to her will using their own mind against them. As a last resort she will use psychological trauma and emotional manipulation because she enjoys the power she believes it allows her to exert over others. She does it for no other reason than the fact that she can. She lacks the "common sense" most people display when speaking with another person. For instance, both Lacee, and her cousin Brandy are terrible at receiving anything less than good news. While they both react poorly to negative stimuli, Lacee almost always overreacts to the extreme. She thinks the majority of the people who walk this Earth are completely, and utterly extraneous. The best use of their pitiful lives would be for her amusement. She has an uncanny ability to be the most awful person in the world and she enjoys it when people are disgusted by her behavior or stare at her with disdain. Usually a negative sort of reaction is exactly what she wanted. She tends to catch most people off guard with the things that come out of her mouth and the things she is willing to do when left to deal with people who may or may not be familiar with such an acerbic beauty such as herself. She has this unique talent that allows her to become not only be a danger to everyone around, but to herself included. It is highly possible that she is mentally unstable, or sociopathic, although the opposite could also be true. She truly has only one person she sees as her equal. Her cousin, Brandy, whom she will do absolutely anything for even in spite of her own feelings. She would destroy both Heaven and Earth for her. Appearance Lili Simmons Lacee is quite a pretty thing, she has long, curly dark blonde/brown hair. It falls in loose waves down to the middle of her back. She tends to wear her hair wild, and messy. Occasionally she pulls some of it off her shoulders, or styles it all up, but that does not happen often. She has a pale pink skin complexion, and soft feminine features. Her nose comes to a small point, and her lips pout naturally curling up in the corners ever so slightly. She has big hazel eyes, they sometimes look grey or green. She is tall, standing well over five feet, and she is super fit. She also works at it tirelessly. She does not make herself look a certain way for anyone but herself. This lovely little vixen is in love with her own reflection. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Characters Category:Female Category:July Birthday Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Veela Category:French Category:Romanian Category:Born in France Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Right Handed Category:Name begins with "L" Category:Witch Category:Adult Character Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Fir Wand Category:Small Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus